


In which Titan Marco is saved by Titan Jean and plans payback.

by lusium



Series: 3 AM DRABBLES [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 6 AM Drabbles, Gen, Titan!Jean, Titan!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusium/pseuds/lusium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to stop writing at 6 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DRABBLE #1

**Author's Note:**

> (Apologies in advance! I was tired as crud when I wrote this in my notebook, my dog wouldn't stop trying to eat the paper. So if none of this makes sense. Blame it on my lack of sleep last night. ^3^')

Now, Marco wasn't one for violence, in fact. He didn't attempt to do anything when he had first been pursued by the humans. If he felt anything try to slice part of his flesh, all he would have to do. Is roar. Actually, he would be doing that now if he could only move his jaw. The titan sped along the plains, as fast as he could get himself to go, ignoring any pain in his limbs. He'd been pursued for far longer than what he personally would have preferred, why? he didn't know. Had he done something on accident? Did he hurt a horse? A person? Or was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time? The titans hands were clamped tightly over the nape of his neck, to prevent any curious blades from slicing into the vulnerable flesh.

Steam rose from his jaw, previous wounds that had prevented the movement of it finally finished healing. With all the focus he could spare, having been trying not to step on anyone or anything in his fleeing. Did his maw part, letting out an ear splitting roar. It was possible, had he gone any louder, that Marco could have possibly busted a few eardrums, had he not when he roared the first time. All he had to do now, was wait, and hopefully it wouldn't be long.

Another roar seemed to respond to Marco's, It sounded far from his location, and whatever it was, clearly it was furious. As Marco ran, he didn't hear what was going on around him, only the pounding of his heart in his chest and the roar of blood in his ears.

The same roar sounded again, closer than before, whatever it was, had gotten closer than moments before. All Marco did, was roar back in response, this one significantly quieter than the first, yet it held the same urgency. Marco knew all too well what would happen if they caught up to him. They'd go for the vulnerable part of his neck, slicing into the soft nape. He'd die before his regeneration abilities could get to it, and more importantly, he wouldn't be able to see Jean again.

It was the thought that kept him going, he had to get away. He had to keep going so he could survive, so Jean wouldn't have to be alone, without anyone. Marco didn't want that, he didn't want for Jean to be alone for so long, like he had himself. Jean didn't deserve to feel the loneliness he had felt for years. And he wouldn't. Not if Marco had anything to do about it.

Only moments later, a sharp pain shot through his leg, forcing the titan to the ground. Blood splattered the dirt from where the Titans Achilles heel had been sliced free of his left leg. His thoughts raced through a clouded mind, memories all too fuzzy to have sense made of them shot free from the dark depths. Was this going to be how he died? In the middle of a field? Without any means of escaping? What about jean, how would he survive without him? The titan struggled, hands forced from his neck. Eyes squeezed shut as he waited for that finishing blow to strike.

Never had he felt more terror than he did at that moment, As seconds ticked by, the blade never fell. Metal never sliced into the flesh. Nape remained unmarred. However, what the titan did feel, was a warm liquid dripping onto his back. Steam cleared from the back of his leg, tendon finally regenerated as Marco turned, with all the force he could muster and looked up. The sight he saw, he wasn't sure if he should have been scared or not.

Guess he'd find out soon enough.


	2. Drabble #2

Above the titan, stood another, a human clutched tightly in its grasp. Blood dripping continuously from between it's fingers. As it turned to look at Marco, it's eyes seemed to soften a bit. Reaching a free hand out to the fallen titan, waiting until Marco grabbed it lightly to pull him to his feet. With that done, It only tossed the corpse to the side. Ignoring the blood that coated it's hand.

Marco didn't know what to make of what just happened. Should he scold them? Or should he thank them for saving his li- wait a moment. Marco narrowed his eyes a bit. Raising his hand to wipe dried mud from the titans face. Jean.

Marco only shook his head a bit. The now identifiable titan tilted their head, Sometimes marco wondered what went through Jeans head. Other times. He was just glad he had someone to protect him. 

xxxxxxx

Marco lay quiet on the ground, motionless as he tried not to disturb the insects that decided to land on his legs and arms. Carefully, the titan lifted his head, peering down at his legs to see quite a few butterflies scattered across the flesh. He blinked a few times as movement caught his gaze, settling neatly on his nose, Marco had to cross his eyes in order to see what it was, and finally smiled. A monarch butterfly had decided to perch on his nose for some strange reason.

Foot steps caught Marco's attention, turning his head carefully to keep the butterfly uninjured, only seeing knees at first before tilting his head up. Raising one hand to slightly wave at the fresh arrival. Jean.

He noticed a few spots that the other titan hadn't cleaned the dried mud from his face, which only made Marco roll his eyes. That only seemed to confused Jean, whom had his hands behind his back, only drawing Marco's attention from his face when he had noticed it. 

Suspicious, Marco slowly started scooting away, Not as fast as he might have been due to the butterflies that sat scattered across his limbs. With a short distance away, Marco settled back down. Sitting still as he watched the butterflies move along his legs.

That peace was shortly lived.

Jean had gotten the bright idea to find tree sap, some of the stickiest he could find of course, he would require Marco to not notice. However that was quickly shattered as Marco seemed to pick up on his intent. 

When Marco had scooted away, Jean waited. Waited for the other titan to resume his little happy watching of the butterflies. Before quickly crouching behind him, And rubbing tree sap all over his back. 

Needless to say, within five minutes Marco wasn't moving from all the butterflies that decided to sit on the titans back from the sap. And marco was already planning Payback.


End file.
